Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 546 - You Are The Product
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #546 - You Are The Product is the five-hundred forty-sixth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fifty-sixth episode of Season 6. Video Overview 2016! Kurt heads west with Wolfie, now in 2016! The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $18,240. There was indeed a stream on the 31st, and it even went through the new year. Question: The platforms for the new eras of technologies, self-driving cars, drones, smartphones, AI, VR goggles, may be in the hands of powerful companies who also have your data. This integration has potential to change our lives at the expense of some control, apps liked Facebook's Em pick out good phone, the Google car to drive itself on a long drive, do you see these companies with too much power, or is it a necessary evolution? There is an exchange of data and information for services. Kurt says that advertisers are the customers, and the data of people is the product. A lot of the services are free because of this though, so it's a tough thing to think about. There is an amount of information Kurt is willing to exchange, but information going to the government is just wrong. Kurt thinks that at some point that ads could no longer be necessary. Google Kurt is more trusting of than Facebook in comparing services that take data. Question: I believe you have a degree in graphic design, as a former art student, did you receive in comments in regards to your degree choice? I'm a fine art student, portrait artist, graduating in the summer of next year, face with comments such as: What are you going to do with that degree? Is it a real degree? Kurt got a degree in a fine arts field, and did face some of these comments. If somebody says 'graphic design', that is something people can apply to d a job. He had some teachers who knew that their class did not apply to a job, and told people not to worry about it. Kurt starts to talk about how he does not understand at all what a business major does. Question: What is your favorite rally car or drive if you have one? What is favorite race car and driver through the history of motorsport? What is your favorite kind of motorsport? Rally is not something that is visible in America, and in America only the Indy 500 and NASCAR are watched. For his favorite kind of racing, Kurt was very into NASCAR, and Dale Earnhardt. Even recently, Kurt had a conversation about Formula E! He is still getting used to racing in general. Question: I'm curious is you have, and/or would like to own a motorcycle? Kurt would have to get a license which would be a pain for him. Some people say it's getting 'connected with the road', and it may be a bucket list item. Making a chestplate in the Hidey Hole, Kurt ends the episode. Trivia * The end slate links to a Choking Chickens - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 19 and Right Calls, Wrong Calls - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Italian GP RACE.